Many ATMs include a FAST CASH transaction option. The FAST CASH transaction option enables a customer to select a cash withdrawal amount instead of manually typing in a cash withdrawal amount.
Typically, the FAST CASH transaction option is one of multiple ATM transaction options included on an initial ATM display. In the event that a customer selects the FAST CASH transaction option, the customer is then presented with a second ATM display that includes multiple cash withdrawal amounts, e.g., $50, $100, $200 and $400. Selection of one of the cash withdrawal amounts prompts the ATM to dispense the selected cash amount.
It follows that a typical FAST CASH transaction requires a customer to execute at least three separate steps to initiate a cash withdrawal: (1) enter PIN, (2) select the FAST CASH transaction option and (3) select a cash withdrawal amount.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an improved ATM cash withdrawal transaction option that enables a customer to initiate a cash withdrawal in two or less steps.
Furthermore, an ATM customer's behavior typically includes of one or more actions/transactions.
It would be further desirable, therefore, to configure an ATM display to display ATM transaction option(s) that include the one or more actions/transactions that the ATM customer is likely to perform.